The Games Have Changed
by ManicPerson55
Summary: In a different reality, 3 fandoms are brought together to battle to the death. Featuring Doctor Who (Set just after series 5), Sherlock (Set after the Hound of Baskerville) and Merlin (Set just after series 4). Based of the Hunger Games books by Suzanne Collins
1. Prologue

Every year, 3 fandoms would be brought together just to kill each other. It was a system thought up by a great and powerful being that thought the Gods deserved a sacrifice. Even though the fandoms didn't believe this, they would have to enter the DMS games. This was a game of blood and there could only be one victor. The winner would grant everyone from their fandom a safe passage home; to never be entered in the games again. The fandoms who lose will remain there until they win. But this was the first games; the DMS games.

The fandoms had been chosen and the fandoms didn't even know about it. They would just be taken to a dreary old camp. Nice, eh? Well, it gets better, as 8 people from each fandom is dragged from the main square. The are dragged all the way to the Capitol. The Capitol, which is full of the game makers and the rich from other fandoms but none of the fandoms entered. There they are trained by the Capitol. To kill those other competitors in the room, or tributes as some like to say.

After training for a week, they are sent into an arena where they must kill each other until on victor remains. 23 must die and only 1 must live. This is the Games.

In a dark tower in the center of the Capitol, a dark shadowy woman walks over to a glass bowl, full of tiny scraps of paper. Elegantly, she reaches into the bowl picking out 3 scraps. One was red, another was blue and the last was black. She opened each paper slowly one by one. The opened blue piece revealed the words _'Doctor Who' _on it. The first fandom. The second scrap, a red piece, spelled the name _'Merlin' _which was number 2 of 3. Last but not least, the black piece was folded out and showed the title _'Sherlock'. _The woman smiled. Her 3 fandoms was chosen.

"I hereby call these first Games the DMS Games!" She screeched. "I call the Doctor Who, Merlin and Sherlock fandoms to their camps!" Maniacal laughter filled the room, the tower, the street, the city, the world and the universe. Let the Games begin.


	2. The Bringing of the Who Universe

Far away in another reality entirely, a man with dark scruffy hair was hitting buttons and pulling 'things' attached to a console. A fez was perching on his head and lifting as he ran around the column in the center of the room. Leaning on shiny rail was a girl with red hair wearing a mini skirt. She looked unimpressed.

"I told you, Doctor!" Said the woman with her Scottish accent. "I said that we left something behind!"

The man gave her an irritable glance. "I just didn't realise we left your husband behind." He replied. "Again."

The woman sighed. He had forgotten Rory twice this month and we've only been travelling 2 days! She thought to herself. He was her forgetful Doctor. She smiled reminiscing about her adventures. The Doctor glanced over at her to see her smile and shook his head. He knew that she was thinking about their adventures. The Doctor and Amelia Pond travelling though time and space together! He smiled. Amy always had such a big influence on people's emotions especially his.

* * *

On the Crimson Planet, a man was standing there kicking rubbish around. Junk. The Doctor had forgotten him again. He forgot Rory Williams. Again. The Doctor was getting old, as Rory knew, but he seemed to remember Amy alright. Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets and started to pace. He was bored out of his bloody mind.

Rory Williams, he traveled through time and space, saving civilisations and galaxies; and now he was stuck because his ride hadn't arrived. How stupid he was not to keep up with the Doctor's long strides! It had cost him more time than he thought. He hoped that the Doctor would hurry up soon and get him off the bloody planet.

Behind him, he could hear a faint wheezing. He knew only one thing in the universe could make that noise. It was the TARDIS. He spun around to see a blue box materializing. Folding his arms, he stared angrily at the box as the door swung open. A shape filled the door; it was the Doctor. "Oh hi!" He smiled but Rory wasn't smiling back. The Doctor knew he messed up. "I'm sorry..." He trailed off and Rory stomped into the TARDIS; shoving the Doctor out the way in the process. "Ok..." The Doctor said surprised. He didn't expect Rory to be that angry.

* * *

In the Capitol, the woman was standing above a giant map that was constantly changing and moving; you could see every creature from the world on it moving, talking, breathing! The woman cackled and pulled a blue slip of paper from her pocket. The paper floated onto the map and the map ceased to move. The creatures then vanished and disappeared. There was nothing left of them. Striding down a long shabby case, rolls and rolls of maps could be seen poking out of their storage holes. When she reached a golden brown map, she halted and yanked it out. She chucked the map on top of the dead map to reveal a certain part of the map full of life. The part of the map called the D camp. It had the exact number of organisms from the other map at the camp. Everyone was there. Everyone from that reality.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was panicking. The TARDIS had slammed its doors and then started to shake like crazy. The trio was holding on for dear life. The TARDIS then ceased to move. It was still full of life but it wouldn't do anything. The Doctor prodded buttons and whacked the console. "NO!" He yelled. "What the hell do you think you are doing! You bit of rubbish!" He was very angry. The TARDIS had threatened the lives of everyone inside the TARDIS. She had never done that before. The Doctor swung to face the door and looked life he was about the explode. Amy gulped. The Doctor strided towards the door and pulled it open, slowly and carefully. He looked around to see tons of aliens shaking their heads and trying to stand up. To him, it looked like the whole of reality was here. That's what he guessed from the numbers. He walked outside so Amy and Rory naturally followed.

The husband and wife poked their heads around the blue wooden door and saw what the Doctor saw. They saw every organism from their reality. Amy gasped in horror staring at everything going on. Rory's nursing skills were trying to kick in but he knew there were more pressing issues than making sure everyone was feeling alright; like how the hell did everyone get here?

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" Asked Rory nervously.

The Doctor spun his head. "I don't know yet but I'm working it out."

"We can't just leave; if that is what you're thinking Doctor!" Said an irritable Amy.

"No no no..." He trailed off. "I was thinking more about investigating..."

A klaxon blared and everyone was forced to cover their ears. A screech followed but then a voice could be heard. Human if the Doctor wasn't mistaken. "Erm... Hello? Testing, testing. 1 2 3! Ah, hello! Could everyone here go to the square? If not, you will be shot on site. Thank you!" The noise came from the speakers situated on top of every building.

"I guess that is a good place to start!" He smiled. There was an adventure ahead!


	3. Merlin Has Been Acquired

In the tower, the woman is still cackling. "Merlin! You better beware! You are next!" The laughter continued and echoed throughout every reality...

* * *

A long time ago in the city of Camelot, a boy with short brown hair was waking up. He yawned. Today was an average day. He had to eat, do chores, eat, do more chores, eat, do even more chores and then finally sleep. It's what he expected though; being King Arthur's servant and all. He dressed and skipped down the few stair to an old man making, what seemed, porridge. The man swiveled his face to stare at the boy skipping down the steps.

"Ah Merlin! Good morning!" He said cheerfully.

"Mornin' Gaius!" The boy, Merlin, replied with a sigh.

Gaius looked at Merlin questioningly. "What's wrong, boy?" He asked.

"It's nothing! I'm fine. Nevermind." He answered. In fact, everything was great! They hadn't seen Morgana in ages; Peace flooded Camelot; Arthur had no current risk of dying. It was great. Well, except Merlin was slightly bored. He hadn't done anything exciting in ages. No magic, no quests, absolutely nothing! He sighed. All he had to do is work and work. Great.

He plonked himself on a stool and started to eat some porridge that Gaius had made. It was his average daily breakfast, which made Merlin more annoyed. Everything was the bloody same! Merlin cursed under his breath. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Asked Gaius, obviously wondering about how his porridge was. Merlin smiled and shook his head. He wasn't going to bother telling Gaius why he cursed. Gaius would probably go on about how it was good but Merlin needed a bit of excitement or he would die of boredom.

Merlin swiped his jacket off the dusty table and strided out the room with a bit of swag. He was on his way to wake up King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. His day had begun.

Swinging open the King's chamber doors, he rushed over to the curtains. Yanking them open, he started his daily conversation. "Rise and shine!" He cried.

Under a red duvet, a man with gleaming blond hair rubbed his head. "Uh, five more minutes..." He mumbled.

"No! You've got to get up! There's a meeting this morning!" Merlin replied cheerfully

"Maybe later..."

"No! Now Arthur!" Yelled Merlin.

"No need to yell, idiot!"

"Dollop head."

"Clotpole."

Merlin smiled, enjoying his insulting conversation. "Come on, Sire!"

"No."

"Well, you've forced my hand..." With that, he ripped Arthur's duvet to the floor. "Up."

"Fine." He replied, burying his face in the pillow.

"It doesn't look like you're getting up..." Merlin looked at Arthur with a smirk.

Arthur turned over to face his manservant. "Shut up."

"I was just pointing out..." He pointed at Arthur.

Arthur glared at Merlin and grasped his pillow from beneath his head. Merlin knew this was his time to run, so he legged it! Arthur chucked the velvet pillow at his servant, cursing in the process. Merlin dodged it with skill and ran to the kitchens. Time to grab the moron's breakfast!

In the kitchens, he grabbed a plate full of meat and bread. He assumed this was his breakfast and no one else would have this much food. Merlin knew how fat his master was getting. He giggled and made his way back up to Arthur's royal chambers.

Placing the meal on the table, he turned to smile at his master. "Here's your food, sire!" He grinned. Arthur looked at his manservant and planted himself on a seat.

A man with glistening hair and a kind smile entered the room. "Sire."

Arthur swiveled his head to see the man. "Ah, Sir Leon."

Leon nodded and smiled. "The council have sent me to remind you of the meeting today, sire" Replied the knight

Merlin raised his eyebrows, he had already delivered the message. It was nice to know the council trusted him to tell Arthur information. ARthur nodded and Leon exited the room. Merlin huffed.

* * *

Back in the tower, the shadow woman was placing another slip of paper on a different map. This time she placed the red slip: the Merlin slip. Again, every life sign disappeared on the map. The woman cackled as she did before and turned around to face the map that took everyone from the Doctor Who reality. On a different corner of the map, the life signs from the Merlin map had been transferred. The last slip left was the black one: the Sherlock one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin had passed out along with Arthur and the rest of the Kingdom as they were transported far away! When Merlin woke, he way laying beside an unconscious Arthur. Merlin quickly checked his breathing; he was breathing; phew! Now he had to figure out where he was. It didn't look like Camelot. Around him, in every direction, there was another unconscious person. It looked like everyone from the kingdoms were there. Merlin knew adventure was ahead and he smiled at this idea. At that second, everyone woke, including the King who was startled.

"What? Where? Huh?" Arthur blurted out in shock.

Merlin was about to answer but a klaxon blared. The same voice from the Doctor Who camp could be heard. "Erm... Right. Testing testing! 1-2-3. Ah, hello there! I am now going to ask you to walk to the main square. Signs will indicate the way. Beware, if you do not go, you will be executed. Thank you and good luck!" The announcement concluded. Merlin took Arthur's hand and dragged him through the streets, following the signs to the square.


	4. They Took the Consulting Detective

**Thanks everyone for the favs! I'm glad you're reading it! I'll be submitting chapters whenever I can! There won't be any chapters for a while now (I'm going on holiday!) When I get back, the reaping chapter will begin! This is the DMS games after all. :)**

* * *

The woman laughed in her tower of evil and darkness. "Only our dear Sherlock is left." SHe screeched and then continued to laugh evilly.

* * *

Inside a flat in 21st Century London, Earth, was a man pacing up and down the dusty floor. He ruffled his dark curls, straightened his soft scarf and continued to pace. However, beside the pacing man, sat a light haired man prodding keys on a laptop. He sighed. His friend had been pacing for an hour and the constant clomping was very tedious. He wasn't amused.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock! Can't you just sit down!" Yelled the light haired mail in anger. "I swear that bloody noise will drive me made!"

The pacing man didn't turn to face his friend but kept pacing. "There is a small chance that you'll turn insane just from this noise." he stated. "Most people are mad from past events as they were growing up etc... not peky noises. I thoiught you would know better, John!"

John, the light haired man, sighed. "It's a figure of speech, Sherlock!"

"Well, it's an incorrect figure of speech," Snapped Sherlock. "Are there any cases, John?" He turned his head to look at his annoyed flatmate.

There aren't any cases, Sherlock. You solved them all!" John ceased to type and slammed his laptop shut. "Can you stop bloody pacing!?"

Sherlock continued to pace and huffed. "We can't always get what we would like, John. You should know that by now."

John rolled his eyes. "Just because you haven't had a murder or robbery case in a while, doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me!" John was finding it tough living with the great detective lately. There were no cases to solve which lead to Sherlock's terrifying boredom. Joh was hoping there would be some murder soon so he would have something to do and not annoy John; soon John would feel like killing himself. Sherlock can make people feel like that sometimes; he would never get used to that.

Sherlock, as usual, stormed off to his room and slammed the door. John sighed. He may be his friend but he was bloody annoying sometimes. Inside his room, Sherlock took his phone from his pocket and started texting.

* * *

At Scotland Yard, a man with silver hair heard a ring and pulled his phone from his pocket. He received a text saying:

_Case?_

_-SH_

The man rolled his eyes. Sherlock had been texting him for the past week about wanting a case but he didn't have one for him. He was bored as it was. He didn't have a case for himself let alone Sherlock. Sitting down at his desk, he sighed. The only thing he could do was tedious paperwork.

* * *

Back in the tower, the woman was pulling another map from a hole. She smirked; her plan was nearly complete. She slid the map on the cold, hard ground and as before, dropped the last slip on the map. She dropped the Sherlock strip. Every life sign, as before, was transported to the other map. The map full of the Doctor Who and Merlin life signs. The woman cackled, as usual.

* * *

Inside 221B, the flat, Sherlock sprinted out of his room as the flat started to shake. "JOHN! GET DOWN!" He yelled, grabbing John's shirt and diving underneath the table.

"Where's Mrs Hudson?" He asked, yelling back at Sherlock.

Sherlock gripped the table leg. "I don't know! I think she's downstairs" He replied.

At that moment, an old lady wearing a pink dress entered the room, screaming. "SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock got up from under the table and grabbed her hand. "Mrs Hudson! Get under the table now!" He yelled, pushing her under the table.

Sherlock tripped over a book and sprawled over the floor. "SHERLOCK!" Yelled John, pulling an unconscious Sherlock under the table. Mrs Hudson continued to scream. No one knew what the hell was happening, except for the woman in the tower. That evil monster. Within seconds, everyone in that universe blacked out.

* * *

In a dusty camp, John woke up to see a fully conscious Sherlock, who was scanning his surroundings. "Sherlock?" He said, rubbing his head.

Sherlock didn't answer and continued to look around his surroundings and just muttering to himself. "... teleport... hmmm..."

John gave him a puzzled look. "Teleport?"

Sherlock turned to face his friend. "Isn't it obvious?" John raised an eyebrow. "We just woke up in a totally different place and so did the rest of the world. Only a teleport could do that."

John was about to speak but was interrupted by a klaxon. John covered his ears, whilst Sherlock was trying to locate where the noise came from. He thought that it could give him a clue to where they were and their current situation.

"Excuse me! Testing... testing? Ah, ok! This microphone has been working great so far today!"" Sherlock sighed. He wondered why someone who could transport millions of people needed to employ such idiots. "Well, you need to make your way to the main square and y'know follow the signs. Oh, and if you don't, we will murder you." Sherlock grinned and John sighed. Murders were his speciality and this person was offering murders. He knew today was going to be hard on him.


	5. i PicK WhO

**So, I written another chapter~ I didn't expect that! But you won't expect one for a while now. I hope you like this chapter. It took me a day to figure out all the details for it. More coming soon-ish. Well, a while yet :)**

* * *

All three groups obeyed their commands and followed the crowds until they reached the main square: the destination. The main square was literally described in it's title by being a giant square in the center of the camp. The square was divided into 3 separate rectangles by gleaming glass barriers. Everyone could deduce that this was where special events took place. Each section was labelled either D, M or S. At the front of the quadrilateral loomed a large stage with a woman stood in luminous dress on it.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen, aliens and others!" She cried into her microphone so everyone turned to stare at her. When everyone filtered into the giant square, she began her speech. "Good day to you all! I am here to tell you and pick a few of you for our games..." She smirked and everyone one shivered. "Well, first I have to tell you why you're here! The mistress of all worlds, universes and realities has decided to sacrifice worthless life to the gods as punishment. This is because the gods are angry for all the murders and suicides happening. The leaders and their acquaintances should decide who should be punished. Those who want to stay alive, will stay alive along with the innocent but failure means their death. We have chosen 3 realities: Doctor Who, Merlin and Sherlock, to participate in our games."

The leaders acknowledged who they were: the Doctor, Merlin and Sherlock. Amy bit her lip, knowing her Doctor would have to take part in the cruel games. However, Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin who just shrugged, fearing that his magic may be revealed. John was in shock, hardly believing Sherlock could ever be a leader meanwhile Sherlock was enjoying this. He was a leader! I bet Moriarty is happy and grateful, he thought to himself and chuckled at this.

The woman continued to babble on. "This activity or ritual as you may call it, will be further known as the DMS Games. Now I shall explain what will happen to those who participate. You will be transported to the Capitol where you will be trained for a week. After training, you will trapped in an arena with the other picked and will fight to the death until one lone victor remains." She laughed. "But you won't die! You will merely be unconscious because we don't important people dying and we hate holes in every reality that will kill all. Instead we kill 2 worthless people per person from your universe. 46 sacrifices in total!" She interrupted herself by giggling. "So, you will all have 46 innocent lives on your conscience. Oh, I will 24 of you, 8 per universe. The victor will release your reality from this camp. If there isn't a victor from your reality, then you will all stay here until there is! Now I shall pick you! I PICK YOU!" She growls insanely and sends shivers down everyone's spines.

Sherlock grumbles in boredom and the lady begins to speak again. "You're trainers, by the way, will be from the Capitol and everyone will be able to view the games outside the arena. Oh, and I have no idea in hell who your trainers are!" Everyone turned to stare at the shiny glass balls, filled to the brim with folded paper, enter the scene.

"First is the Doctor Who reality! Leaders must participate, so I call the Doctor to the stage!" She screeches. However, the Doctor is sprinting in the opposite direction until he is halted by a man in a white jumpsuit, who drags the Doctor by his blazer's collar to the stage.

The Doctor strolled up to the woman. "Who's my partner then?" He asked, whispering into her delicate ear.

"N-now we p-pick his lovely p-partner." She stammered in shock of the Doctor's whisper. Reaching her hand into the glass ball, she snatched 4 slips of paper. Then she did the same with the other ball but took 3 pieces instead. Opening the first piece from ball number 1, she read the name. "River Song!" She cried. On the floor stood a woman in only a worn old bath towel. Blonde curls sprang from her skull and she grinned whilst being escorted up the stage.

Walking up to the Doctor, she gave him a flirty smile. "Hello Sweetie!" The Doctor smiled back eyeing her towel and realising he couldn't have a better partner. But he wondered why she was wearing a bath towel and coming to the conclusion of that she just had a shower. It was a very awkward time to be transported.

Next, the lady picked a slip from her pile of 3. "The man from our next pair is..." She checked the slip. "Rory Williams!" Rory stepped back in shock and Amy kissed him goodbye as he was pulled away and shoved onto the stage. "Our next lady is Jackie Tyler!" The woman waved a slip in the air. In the audience, the lady called was struggling to get away from her daughter. Her daughter wasn't going to allow her mother to be taken. So her daughter sprinted towards the stage screaming. "I volunteer! I will take her place!" The woman on stage nodded and asked of her name; her name was Rose Tyler. The Doctor stared at her reminiscing about their times in the TARDIS together. But the Doctor didn't have time to think because in the next minute, the name Strax was called. A clone in the audience smiled and proudly marched up on the stage. He was a sontaran and this battle would be an honour. He hadn't participated in a good battle in ages and this was the perfect chance. The woman called the next lady, Martha Jones to the stage. Hugging her beloved family goodbye, she lept up to face the enormous crowds. The woman produced the last male name from the Doctor Who reality which was to be Mickey Smith. Popping his head up, he reluctantly followed. Standing beside his friend, Martha, he waited for his companion. The final Doctor Who name was Amy's. She growled at the men who shoved her on stage and looked down the line of those to fight like her.

The woman smirked. 8 were chosen, 16 were left to be picked.


End file.
